Changed but Still the Same
by Michellemine
Summary: A little look into the future at Chloe and Lex's relationship. future fic, Evil Lex/Chloe. Please read and review :)


Title: Changed but Still the Same  
  
Author: Michelle (smallobeed@hotmail.com)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Of course I own them, I keep them hidden in my closet and they act out episodes whenever I like.  
  
Spoilers: Nope, but it would help if you watched Smallville to understand it.  
  
Pairing: Chloe/Lex  
  
Archive: No need to ask, just send me the link.  
  
Genre: General/Drama  
  
Warning: Some swearing and a little violence.  
  
Author's notes: This is a supershort fic I wrote while I was bored, it's a Future Fic, by the way. An evil Chloe/ Lex. Please R & R.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"We have you now, Clark Kent. Or should we say, Superman?" Chloe grinned evilly at her once best friend, nudging the gun deeper into the centre of his chest. Her gaze momentarily drifted to Lex, they shared a loving smile before facing their enemy with looks of sick satisfaction.  
  
"You know those bullets can't hurt me, Luthor" Clark said calmly.  
  
"They can now" Lex replied "They're Kryptonite bullets, aren't they, sweetie?" Chloe and Lex shared an Eskimo kiss and Chloe nodded "they sure are, baby, and we all know how much superman hates kryptonite, don't we?" Clark panicked a little, but he kept up his fearless façade "I could easily outrun these bullets, you know" their identical grins faded a little and Chloe looked thoughtful.  
  
"Yes" she drawled "we've thought of that" Chloe snapped her fingers and two guards came in, dragging a struggling Lois Lane between them. They both held guns to her head and as soon as she saw Clark, she struggled even more.  
  
"Superman!" she screamed "Help me"  
  
"Somebody get her to shut the fuck up" Chloe said angrily, one of the guards clamped his hand over her mouth and she was silenced, breathing heavily out her nose. Clark looked at Chloe, gone was the innocent, carefree friend he knew in high school. She was replaced with an angry, tormented enemy. Ever since her father had been brutally murdered, she had hardened herself against the world she hated, blaming Clark for her father's death.  
  
She hid away in Metropolis, life on the street had roughened up her once gentle attitude, and Chloe had been on the verge of suicide by the time Lex had found her. Together, with their equal and powerful loathing of Clark, they figured at his secret and used it against him in whatever way possible. In front of him now was a Chloe he did not recognise, her stiff features showing little or no emotion at all.  
  
"Chloe" he pleaded "Don't do this, Lex changed you-"  
  
"Lex *saved* me!" she spat, jamming the gun deeper into him so he could almost feel the affects of the kryptonite "you ruined my life Clark, without him I would have had no reason for living. So just shut your mouth or I'll get Mr Fordman and Mr Ross to rearrange your pretty little girlfriend's face!"  
  
Lex wrapped his arm around Chloe's waist and kissed her cheek "I love it when you get all forceful and domineering" Lex said huskily, tapping a classical beat into Clark's forehead with the end of his gun.  
  
Lois writhed around enough so Whitney fumbled with his gun and dropped it. Chloe and Lex both turned their heads at the noise. Clark saw his chance. He grabbed Chloe by the hand, wrenching the gun from her grip he pulled her to him, flipping her around so her back collided with his body and his arm was around her neck, and the other hand holding the gun to her temple. She tried in vain to pull his arm away from her neck, but Clark was a lot stronger and the gun was buried in the soft skin of her temple.  
  
"Give it up, Lex" Clark said, "you can't win this round"  
  
"Let her go" Lex said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Not until Lois is right here" he indicated to a spot beside him.  
  
Chloe still continued to try and escape his grasp "Don't do it, don't let her go, make our dreams come true!" Chloe choked out. Lex clenched and unclenched his fists "hold her" he hissed to his men. His grip on the gun by his side caused his knuckles to go white.  
  
Clark moved backwards and Chloe's eyes widened in fear "NO!" she elbowed him, kicked him in the shins, but it was no use "Lex!" she sobbed "Don't let him take me!" Clark looked down and he saw her, there was Chloe, the old Chloe. The vulnerable Chloe who had an unnatural fetish for coffee, the Chloe who pretended not to be but was really a girly girl, who liked nail polish and pointless accessories. The Chloe who longed to be loved and held. The inquisitive, naïve, Chloe who he sorely missed.  
  
"God dammit, let her go!" there was a slight quavering in Lex's voice, Chloe reached out with her short arms, flailing them wildly about.  
  
"Lexy! Lexy, baby!" she cried, "I want to stay here, Lex!" Lex turned around, he couldn't bear seeing Chloe like that. He shut his eyes. Clark saw Lex's back quivering, and Chloe turned up to face him, her eyes overflowing with tears.  
  
"Please let me go" she whispered  
  
"I can't" he whispered back. Chloe sobbed harder, she thrashed around and screamed.  
  
"Lex! Honey Bunny!" her voice was thick with tears. Lex spun around suddenly and threw his gun to the far end of the room. He looked at them with insane eyes and ran his hand over his scalp in the nervous habit he still hadn't dropped.  
  
"Release her, for fuck's sake, release her!" he cried, the men released the struggling woman gratefully. She ran straight to Clark. As soon as she was by his side, Clark let Chloe go.  
  
They sprinted towards each other, tears cascading down both their faces. Lex picked Chloe up and spun her around. Chloe giggled happily and kissed the top of Lex's smooth head. He set her down and they started kissing off the salty tears of each other's faces and laughing madly, they hugged and laughed and kissed and laughed and collapsed on the floor in a fit of hysterical laughter and kissing. Clark smiled softly at the sight of his once best friends rolling around on the dusty floor, covering themselves in thick dirt and tearing their expensive clothes.  
  
"Shouldn't you arrest them or *something*?" Lois's voice pierced his thoughts and he turned to her, still smiling.  
  
"You can't arrest them for loving each other too much" he said gently, picking her up and flying off into the night.  
  
  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
